R O S E
by binaabin
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang psikiater yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Gwangju dalam mengungkap berbagai kasus kejahatan , sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Xi luhan yang menjadi tersangka pembunuhan ,'namanya,wajahnya dan sikap acuhnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang' ,' sebenarnya siapa kau Xi luhan' /HUNHAN/GS/HHI BIG EVENT
1. Chapter 1

**R O S E**

 **Main cast :- Xi luhan**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast : CHANBAEK & KAISOO –couple **

**Length : Chaptered**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance – Hurt/comfort**

 **Summary : Sehun si psikiater , Luhan si tersangka pembunuhan dan masa lalu yang menyatuhkan mereka kembali/HUNHAN/GS**

 **DEDICITED FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA BIG EVENT**

 **[** **WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN , ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR]**

 **ps : Tulisan bercetak miring merupakan flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST SIGHT**

 _Guangzhou ,China februari 2006  
_

 _pagi yang amat sangat cerah , seorang gadis manis mengawali harinya dengan bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya ,senyum manis tak lupa ia sematkan di bibir plumnya , setelah mengecek segala keperluan sekolahnya gadis manis itu lekas turun kebawah untuk sarapan._

 _ia melihat mamanya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan , lalu ia datang menghampirinya tak lupa mengecup kedua pipi mamanya '' morning mama''_

 _''yach Luhan kau mengagetkan mama ,bagaimana jika tibatiba mama mati terkena serangan jatung hah?'' nyonya Xi pura pura marah dengan wajah yang dibuat menakutkan_

 _Luhan tertawa ia tahu ibunya hanya pura-pura ''hehehe , maafkan lulu , lagipula mama tidak boleh mati sampai mama melihat lulu sukses , lalu mama harus bertemu dengan suami lulu dulu nanti , lalu juga mama harus melihat chao lu dulu nanti ''_

 _mama tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan putri sulungnya itu ,''oh ya siapa itu chao lu ?'_

 _luhan hanya berhehe ria sambil memakan roti bakarnya , ia menjawab dengan roti penuh di mulut ''ithu cucu mama ,anyak lulu nyanthi (itu cucu mama , anak itu nanti)''_

 _''yach habiskan dulu rotimu , lihat seragamu jadi kotorkan ''mama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya , tidak habis fikir pada anak sulungnya yang sudah berusia 16 tahun ini ,tetapi masih mempunyai sifat layaknya anak usia 14tahun_

 _setelah selesai sarapan , Luhan bergegas menuju sekolahnya dengan diantarkan oleh supir pribadinya, ia berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan senyum manis yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya , beberapa siswa menyapanya tak terkecuali si brandalan Oh Sehun yang selalu menggangunya_

 _''Pagii princess Lulu, apa tidur mu nyenyak semalam? kalau aku sih enggak karna tiap aku memejamkan mata aku selalu terbayang wajahmu yang bikin aku susah tidur'' sehun menyapanya lengkap dengan gombalan pahitnya- menurut Luhan ditambah expresi sok imutnya yang tidak cocok untuk wajahnya yang datar suskes membuat Luhan ingin memuntahkan sarapan paginya tadi_

 _luhan memutar bola matanya malas , dan dengan expresi muka yang dibuat seperti ingin muntah_

 _Sehun menahan tawanya ketika melihat expresi Luhan yang menurutnya lucu ''aigoo.. lulu ku kau kenapa? apa kau mual? jangan jangan kau sedang mengandung anak ku?''  
_

 _''Yakk Oh sehun kau ini apa apan?'' Suhan kesal melipat kedua tangannya di dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah  
_

 _''HEY TEMAN TEMAN LULU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU LOHH , KALIAN TIDAK INGIN MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT KEPADA KITA BERDUA HM'' ucapnya sambil merangkul mesra Luhan dan mencolek ujung dagunya , sontak itu membuat perhatian beberapa siswa terahlikan pada mereka ,ini bukan pertama kalinya Oh sehun melakukan hal ini pada Luhan , sudah sering bahkan ini menjadi tontonan wajib para pelajar di pagi hari sebelum memulai pelajarnya_

 _Luhan menatap horror kearah Sehun , sudah tak dapat di tampung lagi amarahnya kali ini , wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting rebus yang siang di santap ._

 _Sehun tahu bahwa amarah Luhan sudah di ubun ubun, tapi ia belum puas jika luhan belum mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Sehun ''aigoo Honey kamu makin terlihat makin cantik jika sedang marah begitu , aku jadi ingin menciummu '' Sehun menjilat bibirnya seakan akan benar benar ingin mencium Luhan , walau dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia benar benar ingin mencium bibir plum Luhan_

'' _YAKK KAU OH SEHUN BAJINGAN BRENGSEK , PEDOFIL , LENDIR KATAK ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HIDUPKU !'' Luhan meluapkan semua emosinya dengan berteriak gaduh dan menhentak hentakan kakinya ke lantai_

 _dan ini adalah yang paling di sukai dari seorang Oh Sehun , sumpah serapah ini sudah seperti harmoni dalam telinganya, ahh merdu sekali_

 _tidak ingin membuat 'mainannya' kehabisan tenaga di pagi hari hanya karna berdebat dengan dirinya , ia lebih memilih mengalah ''okay okay aku pergi tapi sebelum itu..'' Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan lalu Cupp , ia mencium pipi Luhan , dan segera berlari sebelum Luhan berteriak lagi_

 _Luhan shock dan ketika tersadar ia melontarkan sumpah serapahnya ''OHH SEHUNN MATI SAJA KAU SANA !'' ia sudah sangat kesal , ia menghentak hentakan kakinya ke lantai yang tidak bersalah , si brengsek itu –Oh Sehun , sudah merusak pagi indahnya , kini ia harus mengatur kembali moodnya agar dapat belajar dengan tenang_

 _teriakan Luhan menggema di sepanjang koridor yang hanya di tanggapi Sehun dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan , ini adalah moodboosternya di pagi hari._

 _-ROSE-_

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan July 2015_

Pagi yang cerah dikota Seoul , berbagai aktifitaspun sudah meramaikan kota Seoul, ada yang sedang lari pagi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jasmaninya ,atau para karyawan yang sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya untuk menuju kantornya atau juga mereka yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya.

atau seperti pria berambut hitam pekat ini yang lebih memilih untuk memulai paginya dengan secangkir kopi dan siaran berita pagi di televisinya

'' _Senin 18 july pukul 07.00kst ,warga gangnam digegerkan dengan sebuah penemuan3 orang mayat di dalam sebuah rumah , korban merupakan satu keluarga yang mati terbunuh , ironisnya sang pembunuh merupakan anak pertama dari korban yang ber-inisial X ,tersangka langsung dibawa menuju kantor polisi untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut ''_

pria itu terus memperhatikan televisinya sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya ,sampai sebuah dering telefon menggangu aktivitasnya

 _someone call the doctor nal butjaggo malhaejo sarangeun gyeolguk jungdok overdosesigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda E-oh ~_

namja itu langsung menyambar handphonenya setelah melihat panggilan masuk dari seseorang bertuliskan '' Direktur Kim ''

' nee yeoboseyo ?'' pria itu menjawab teleponnya dengan matanya yang tetap fokus pada layar televisinya

 _'' bisa kau datang kekantorku sekarang ?''_ itu Direktur kim yang menjawab dengan suara berat khas ajussinya

'' tentu , apa ini untuk gadis yang berinisial X itu ?'' seakan sudah tau apa yang akan di kerjakannya , namja itu menjawab dengan santainya

'' _benar , cepatlah datang gadis ini seperti patung ,dia tidak mau berbicara sama sekali sedari tadi ''_

 _''_ baik, aku akan segara kesana '' namja itu memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak lalu segera bersiap pergi menuju kantor Direktur kim

setelah menempuh perjalan selama 30menit akhirnya namja itu sampai di kantor Direktur kim yang terletak di distrik Gangnam

saat masuki kantor tersebut namja itu sudah mendapat sambutan hangat dari seorang wanita manis yang ia yakini adalah seorang sekretaris dari direktur kim

''ahh dokter Oh ,rupanya kau sudah datang ,direktur kim sudah menunggumu diruang pemeriksaan , kajja aku antarkan '' sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya wanita itu langsung mengantarnya menuju ruang pemeriksaan dimana Direktur kim berada

sampai diruang pemeriksaan sekretaris itu langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah membungkuk memberi hormat pada mereka berdua , yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dari keduanya

''kau datang lebih cepat dari yang aku bayangkan dokter oh , apa kau terlalu bersemangat untuk kasus ini ?'' Direktur kim memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit menggoda namja yang di panggilnya dokter oh

''ya kurasa begitu'' namja itu hanya menjawab seadanya sambil mengulas senyum simpulnya , matanya tiba tiba terpaku pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong menatap tembok , ia yakin bahwa itu adalah sitersangka ber inisial X

''Dokter oh bisa kita mulai sekarang ? ia adalah warga asli china yang pindah ke korea pada tahun 2011 lalu , sejak tadi gadis itu hanya diam menatap lurus ketembok , bahkan ia tidak bergeming saat dibentak oleh beberapa penyedik tadi , aku khawatir ia menderita kelainan jiwa, bagaimana menurut mu dokter oh ? ''

namja itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum ia mulai berbicara sambil terus mengamati gadis itu di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dibatasi oleh sebuah tembok kaca

''aku tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan apakah dia menderita kelainan jiwa atau tidak , bisa saja itu merupakan bentuk lain dari sebuah depressi'' dokter oh mengalihkan pandangannya pada Direktur kim sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya '' bisakah aku membawanya sekarang ?''

''tentu , kami akan langsung mengirimnya ke st Gonjiam sekarang , dan juga ini berkas berkas yang akan kau perlukan untuk penyidikan '' Direktur kim mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memberi setumpuk berkas pada dokter Oh

''baik aku akan segara memberi laporan dalam 3 hari ''

'' kau memang bisa diandalkan Oh Sehun '' Direktur kim memujinya dengan menunjukan senyum kebanggaannya

'' terimakasih Direktur '' Sehun hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum tipisnya ,matanya kembali terpaku menatap gadis itu yang sudah dikerumuni oleh beberapa petugas lengkap berpakaian polisi yang akan membawanya ke St Gonjiam

ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu , bahkan sampai gadis itu dibawa oleh 3 petugas melewatinya , ia masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya ,ia merasa ada perasaan yang aneh saat melihat gadis itu

suara Direktur kim membuyarkan lamunannya'' dokter oh kau bisa pergi sekarang''

''ah nee baiklah kalau begitu'' Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat sebelum Ia pergi

 **\- R O S E-**

at St Gonjiam

beberapa orang berjas putih sedang berkumpul , membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas ,sampai seorang wanita berambut light brown itu datang dengan tergesah gesah

''eh eh kalian tahu tidak?'' wanita bername tag Byun baekhyun itu bertanya kepada teman temannya

''apa?'' mereka semua menjawab serentak

''yach mengapa kalian bisa menjawab serentak seperti itu ''

salah satu namja berkulit tan menyaut ''mungkin kita semua jodoh''

baekhyun menatap namja kulit tan itu dengan tatapan merendahkan ''tch yang benar saja dasar bodoh''

''yach ingatkah kau siapa yang sudah salah mencampurkan obat pada pasien kita hingga ia menjadi gila seperti sekarang ? '' namja tan bername tag Kim Jongin itu menjawab tak kalah sengitnya ,tentu saja ia tidak terima dikatakan bodoh oleh seorang wanita yang hanya memiliki selisih satu angka IQ diatasnya

'' yak itu kan sudah lama sekali ,sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi '' Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

''yach hitam kau jangan menyudutkan kekasihku '' kini giliran kekasihnya Park Chanyeol yang membelanya sambil memeluk baekhyun kekasihnya

Jongin tidak terima ia di katakan hitam , _''_ aku tidak hitam okay , kulit ku itu eksotis, lagi pula apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana warna coklat dan hitam ?''

tidak kuat berada di tengah tengah pertengkaran yang konyol ini , wanita bermata bulat bak burung hantu yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja pun angkat bicara ''sudah sudah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja ,jadi ada hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan baek ?''

Baekhyun menjawab dengan ceria , ''ahh aku Cuma mau memberi tahu kalau tersangka pembunuhan satu keluarga itu sedang menuju kesini''

'' hanya itu?''

''nee hanya itu , menurut kalian si nona X itu seperti apa ? aku yakin dia seorang psikopat'' ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh keyakinan

''terakhir kali kita memeriksa seorang psikopat sekaligus kanibal ,wajah sangat menyeramkan , dia mengasah giginya agar terlihat tajam ihh menyeramkan'' ucap chanyeol

''walau tadi kau menyebalkan , tapi sepertinya aku setuju dengan mu ''kata Jongin

wanita si pemilik mata bulat itu mengerutkan keningnya , merasa tidak setuju dengan pendapat teman-temannya''aku fikir ia sedang depresi berat , seorang psikopat pasti akan membunuh korbanya dengan cara yang sadis , tetapi dalam kasus ini ,tersangka hanya menembakan pistol ke korban sehingga korban tewas''

''ya bisa juga seperti itu ,ah aku jadi penasaran dengan si nona X '' ucap Baekhyun

-ROSE-

Sesampainya di St Gonjiam Sehun segera memarkirkan mobil sportnya ,ia turun dan menghampiri ketiga petugas yang sedang menjaga si tersangka

''taruh saja ia diruangkanku, aku akan segera menyusul '' ucap Sehun pada ketiga petugas itu

tanpa banyak bicara ketiga petugas itu langsung membawa Nona X keruangan dokter Oh

sebelum memeriksa si tersangka ,Sehun terlebih dahulu menggambil segala keperluan yang ia butuh kan untuk penyidikan.

Sehun adalah seorang psikiater yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian untuk melakukan tes tes kejiwaan dan membantu penyidikan pada tersangka kejahatan seperti pembunuhan

ia memasuki ruangannya dan kembali bertemu dengan ketiga petugas tadi yang masih setia menjaga si nona X

ia merasa lebih nyaman jika melakukan penyidikan secara _face to face_ dengan tersangka tanpa adanya orang lain yang mengawasi , jadi ia menyuruh ketiga petugas itu pergi ''kalian bisa menunggu di luar'' ucapnya

tanpa banyak bicara mereka langsung mematuhi perintah Sehun dan menjaga di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

sekarang hanya tingal Sehun dan nona X di dalam ruangan iu , Sehun mulai membaca berkas tentang si tersangka dengan teliti

''namamu Xi luhan ? dan kau lahir di China,lalu pindah kekorea pada tahun 2011 benar?'' sehun bertanya dengan lembut dan tak lupa untuk tersenyum

tetapi luhan tetap diam seribu bahasa dan menundukan kepalanya ''….''

''baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawab tetapi apakah ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?''

''….''

sehun mengulum senyumnya , ia tahu ini akan terjadi

''namamu xi luhan kan ? aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama ini''

luhan mengangkat kepalanya'' benarkah? apa kau mengenaliku? '' luhan berbicara dengan sedikit penekanan penuh harap pada perkataan

''Eeh ?'' sehun sedikit bingung , pasalnya wanita ini tiba tiba menanggapi perkataanya yang hanya asal ia katakan

''Kau masih ingat pada ku kan ? oh sehun'' luhan menatapnya penuh harap ,wajahnya terasa sangat familiar tapi ia tidak dapat mengenali wanita itu

dan juga mengapa ia merasa tidak asing pada wanita ini? sebenarnya siapa xi luhan ini ?

.

.

.

\- **T B C –**

 **Hayo ngaku pasti pada belum ngerti sama jalan ceritanya ? haha sabar ya ff ini masihh panjang bangetttt , dan juga maafin aku kalau masih ada kata kata atau kalimat yang kurang pas , atau mungkin ceritanya yang ga jelas ;v**

 **please leave a review , komentar dari kalian akan sangat membantu aku untuk kedepannya ,aku terima dalam bentuk apapun kok kritik saran etc:)**

 **cuz ini ff pertama aku , so hope u like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROSE**

 **pemain utama: - Luhan Xi**

 **-Oh Sehun**

 **Dukungan Cast: CHANBAEK & KAISOO -couple **

**Panjang: chaptered**

 **Tingkat: M**

 **Genre: Romantis - Terluka / kenyamanan**

 **Summary :** Sehun adalah seorang psikiater yang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Gwangju dalam mengungkap berbagai kasus kejahatan , sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Xi luhan yang menjadi tersangka pembunuhan ,'namanya,wajahnya dan sikap acuhnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang' ,' sebenarnya siapa kau Xi luhan' /HUNHAN/GS/HHI BIG EVENT

 **[** **WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN , ALUR MAJU-MUNDUR]**

 **ps: Tulisan bercetak miring adalah flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

''namamu Xi luhan ? dan kau lahir di China,lalu pindah keKorea pada tahun 2011 benar?'' Sehun bertanya dengan lembut dan tak lupa untuk tersenyum

tetapi Luhan tetap diam seribu bahasa dan menundukan kepalanya ''….''

''baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawab tetapi apakah ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?''

'' ... ''

Sehun mengulum senyumnya , ia tahu ini akan terjadi

''namamu Xi luhan kan ? aku merasa tidak asing dengan nama ini''

luhan mengangkat kepalanya '' benarkah? apa kau mengenaliku? '' Luhan berbicara dengan sdikit penekanan penuh harap

''Eeh ?'' Sehun sedikit bingung , pasalnya wanita ini tiba tiba menanggapi perkataanya yang hanya asal ia katakan

''Kau masih ingat pada ku kan ? Oh sehun'' luhan menatapnya penuh harap ,wajahnya terasa sangat familiar tapi ia tidak dapat mengenali wanita itu

dan juga mengapa ia merasa tidak asing pada wanita ini? sebenarnya siapa Xi luhan ini ?

 **SIGHT PERTAMA (2)**

 **Sehun Pov**

 **''** Kau masih ingat padaku kan? Oh Sehun'' Luhan menatapku penuh harap , Aku mengusap tengkuk ku untuk menghilangkan canggung ''umh ya tentu saja ,kita kan baru bertemu tadi dikantor Direktur Kim .hehe''

Luhan menatapku tidak percaya ,lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku , aku melihat dia menghirupkan nafas dalam-dalam lalu menahannya sebentar sebelum membuangnya secara halus ,bibirnya bergetar seperti ingin menangis, dan setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja melewati pipi mulusnya. tapi ia buru-buru mengusap air mata itu dengan kasar.

Aku menatapnya cemas ''Lu kau menangis?'' aku bingung apakah ia menangis karna kata-kataku tadi atau karna hal lain yang membuatnya tertekan ? memangnya apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku tadi? aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya , memangnya aku pernah bertemu dengan ia dimana lagi? aku memang merasa familiar dengan wajahnya, tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengan ia sebelumnya.

Luhan segara memalingkan wajahnya menatapku '' tidak '' ia menggeleng lemah dengan seulas senyum simpul di bibirnya ,''aku hanya lelah'' lalu ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya

entah apa yang di pikirkannya , aku tidak peduli , aku hanya ingin pekerjaan ini cepat selesai agar aku bisa menikmati akhir pekan ku dengan tenang dirumah.

''kau bisa istirahat sebentar jika kau mau'' aku memberinya waktu untuk istirahat , aku fikir itu perlu dilakukan , ia pasti sedang sangat tertekan dengan semua kejadian yang dilaluinya hari ini.

'' yaa.. aku ingin kekamar kecil sebentar'' ucapnya datar , ia berdiri dari kursinya, menyelipkan rambutnya panjangnya ke kedua telinganya .

aku ikut berdiri, memasukan kedua tangan ku ke saku jas putihku'' baiklah , ikuti aku '' aku menuntunnya menuju pintu ruang kerjaku , ketika aku membuka pintu ruang kerjaku , aku langsung melihat 2 penjaga dari kepolisian yang sedari tadi berdiri menjaga proses penyidikan kami .

''ia ingin ke toilet , antarkan dia'' aku hanya mengantarkannya sampai pintu ,kemudian aku menyuruh 2 penjaga itu untuk mengantarkannya ke toilet ,2 penjaga itu mengangguk paham , lalu menuntun Luhan menuju toilet.

Sambil menunggu gadis itu kembali , aku memilih untuk berjalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit sembari mengontrol para pasien sakit jiwa disini , aku menemukan 2orang yang anak perempuan yang sedang memetik bungan di kebun samping halaman rumah sakit , aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa mereka , mereka adalah pasien favoritku ''hallo , apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?'' aku tersenyum lembut menyapa kedua anak kecil itu , lalu berjongkok di tengah – tengah mereka.

Mereka terkejut melihatku, tapi tak lama kemudian mereka berlari memeluku sambil menyerukan namaku '' Sehunn oppaaa '', mereka berdua memeluk ku dengan sangat erat, aku membalas pelukan mereka berdua sambil mengusap usap punggung mereka.

Mereka berdua adalah Eunbi dan Eunbyul. mereka adalah anak kembar tetapi sayangnya mereka berdua sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil, mereka tinggal di Panti asuhan selama beberapa tahun sebelum mereka diadopsi oleh orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab, mereka diperlakukan dengan tidak layak, dan sering mendapatkan kekerasan fisik oleh orangtuanya.

Sampai suatu ketika rumah mereka diciduk polisi akibat kedua orangtua adalah seorang Bandar narkoba , Eunbi , dan Eunbyul di kembalikan ke panti asuhan ,tapi sayangnya mereka mempunyai trouma yang sangat mendalam jika melihat orang dewasa , mereka akan berteriak lalu menangis dengan kencang jika melihat orang dewasa ,dan yeah disinilah mereka sekarang. kondisinya jauh lebih membaik daripada 2tahun yang lalu , mereka hanya akan merasa cemas jika melihat orang dewasa yang tak dikenalnya.

''oppa'' suara Eunbyul membuyarkan lamunan ku ,'' ah…ya ada apa'' aku menengok kea rah Eunbyul sambil tersenyum simpul ,''tidak ada hehe ,aku hanya ingin bermain bersama oppa'' balasnya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

''yah… sayang sekali oppa sedang tidak bisa bermain , ada beberapa hal penting yang harus oppa kerjakan'' ,Eunbyul dan Eunbi mendesah kecewa, mereka membuat expresi sedih dengan bibir melengkung kebawah ,tetapi itu menggemaskan menurutku.

Saat aku tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Eunbi dan Eunbyul, seseorang bermata bulat dari kejauhan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku sambil menghampiriku.

''ah ketemu juga hehe'' seseorang bermata bulat itu ternyata Kyungsoo , ia menghampiriku lalu tersenyum simpul.'' kau mencariku dari tadi?'' aku berdiri dari posisi ku sebelumnya yang sedang berjongkok di tengah tengah Eunbi dan Eunbyul, sebelumnya aku sudah membisikan mereka berdua untuk pergi main tanpaku,

''ya begitulah''Kyungsoo membawa dirinya menduduki sebuah kursi kayu di samping taman bunga , aku mengikutinya dengan duduk tepat di sampingnya '' ada apa?'' _to the point_ saja , pasti ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya padaku , jika tidak ia tidak akan mencariku.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu yang didudukinya itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku '' tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu perkembangan kasus si nona X itu, teman teman ramai membicarakannya, mereka punya presepsi masing-masing tentang nona X, tetapi tidak ada yang masuk akal menurutku ''

Aku mengusapkan tanganku ke rambutku ''dia tidak banyak bicara , wajahnya datar dan fikirannya melayang jauh ,ia tidak memberiku keterangan apapun , aku sendiri juga belum bisa menyimpulkan apa apa sejauh ini ,aku masih harus menayainya beberapa pertanyaan dan memberinya test kejiwaan''

''wah pasti itu akan sangat melelahkan '' ucap Kyungsoo disertain tawa ringannya , aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.'' sejujurnya aku sangat tertarik dengan kasus ini , aku ingin mengetahui motif dibalik pembunuhan itu , dibeberapa kasus seorang anak yang tega membunuh orangtuanya hanya untuk menguasai hartanya , awalnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu , hanya aja aku baru mengetahui bahwa nona X itu berasal dari keluarga tidak mampu , ia bahkan tidak melawan sama sekali saat digelangang ke kantor polisi''tuntas Kyungsoo sambil membuang nafas pelan dan menyelipkan rambutnya di kedua kupingnya.

''aku belum membaca semua berkas-berkas tentangnya, kufikir ini akan mudah , polisi hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari test kejiwaan tentang nona X itu sebelum mereka mengadili si nona X di pengadilan'' tuntasKu

''Apa para penyidik tidak melakukan penyidikan lagi kepada si nona X sebelum mereka menghakiminya di pengadilan?''Kyungsoo menatapku lekat-lekat

''kurasa tidak , menurut mereka itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu mereka, semua barang bukti dan barang bukti mengarah padanya , yeah , sejauh ini itu yang mereka dapat simpulkan, polisi akan langsung menjebloskannya ke penjara setelah hasil testnya keluar '' kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melontarkan kembali pertanyaanya, '' anyway namanya adalah Xi Luhan'' kataku melanjutkan kembali perkataanku

mulut kyungsoo membuntuk huruf O sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya '' umh tapi seharusnya mereka melakukan penyidikan terlebih dahulu , ini tidak adil , lalu bagaimana dengan pengacara yang akan mendampinginya nanti ?'' raut wajah kyungsoo berubah , keningnya berkerut memikirkan suatu hal.

'' _Yeah…_ Xi Luhan bukan siapa-siapa di Korea ini ,dia bukan seorang pengusaha yang membantu membangun ekonomi di negri ini , bukan anak pejabat atau pun segelintir orang penting lainnya yang akan mengucurkan jutaan won agar terbebas dari tindak pidana yang mereka lakukan ,kau paham maksudku kan?'' aku melipat tanganku di dada lalu menyenderkan tubuhku pada dinding sofa , guna menenangkan diriku yang agak sedikit emosi membicarakan hal ini.

Aku benci pada hukum Korea , ahh aku sedikit menyesal, mengapa aku tidak mengambil jurusan ilmu hukum saja pada waktu kuliah , sehingga aku bisa menjadi hakim di pengadilan dan membantai habis orang orang seperti itu, tapi ya sudahlah aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menjadi seorang Psikiater seperti sekarang.

''Tapi ini tetap saja tidak adil''

''silahkan ajukan hal ini di pengadilan nanti ''

''Yaa kau ini'' ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan tangan ku, aku hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada arlojiku , kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantorku.

Aku bangkit dari posisi duduk-ku dan melakukan sedikit peregangkan tangan , sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kyungsoo ''kurasa aku harus kembali ke kantorku''.

''ahh iya baiklah'' Kyungsoo mengangukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku

''Baiklah sampai jumpa'' Aku berjalan berbalik arah ke kantorku , tetapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah ,aku mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilku

''Sehun-ssi''

reflex aku berbalik badan '' ya ada apa?''

''Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk kasus Xi luhan aku siap membantu''dia mengulum senyumnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

''terimakasih, akan ku kabari kau jika aku membutuhkannya ''

Lalu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanku yang tertunda.

 **# # #**

 **penulis POV**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang pemeriksaan yang tadi ditempatinya , ia melihat Luhan tengah duduk di kursinya , dia terlambat.

''apa kau menunggu lama?'' langsung saja Sehun mendudukan bokongnya di kursinya dan menyapa Luhan.

Luhan mengatakan pengadilan hanya lemah.

''Kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu, langsung saja kita mulai'' Sehun memakai kacamata bacanya dan mulai membaca beberapa berkas tentang Xi Luhan.

''Aku ingin menanyaimu beberapa hal ,sebenarnya aku tidak punya hak untuk bertanya hal ini padamu , jika kau tidak keberatan ?'' Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang mendukan kepalanya.

''Tanyakan saja'' Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap balik Sehun

'' Apa benar jika kau yang membunuh mereka? '' Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati, lalu ia menautkan jarijarinya di atas meja

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, sampai ia menjawab dengan yakin ''Ya aku memang membunuh mereka semua''

Sehun melihat hal yang ganjal pada perubahan raut wajah Xi Luhan, apa dia lupa dengan siapa lawan bicaranya sekarang?

'' Lalu apa motifmu?

''Tidak ada , mereka semua memang pantas mati''ucapnya dengan nada datar

''Kau tahu Xi luhan? kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku ''

Luhan terdiam lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

''Hahhh cobalah untuk jujur dengan ku sekarang'' Sehun membuang nafas gusar.

''Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang ingin kau ketahui Doctor Oh''

''Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri Xi Luhan, kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang psikiater dan kau tahu kau tidak bisa membohongi mereka''

''Terserah'' Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah

''Baiklah ini memang bukan tugasku yang sebenarnya , jadi lebih sekarang kau kerjakan ini'' Kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan setumpuk kertas'' isi semua jawaban yang menurutmu paling sesusai dengan dirimu''

Luhan menatap setumpuk kertas itu dengan tatapan bosan dan mulai mengerjakannya satu persatu,

 **# # #**

3 jam telah berlalu dengan serangkaian test kejiwaan yang di lakukan Sehun pada Luhan , kini Luhan telah kembali ke sel tahanan sementaranya di kantor polisi Gwangju , Sedangkan Sehun masih sibuk berkutat dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang harus ia pelajari tentang Xi Luhan sebelum ia bisa menyimpulkan hasil test kejiwaanya.

Matanya begitu fokus memperhatikan setiap tulisan yang tercetak pada lembaran kertas tersebut ,tak ada satu kalimatpun yang ia lewatkan pada selembar kertas yang diatasnya tercetak tulisan ' _Profile_ _Tersangka_ '

' _Tempat , tanggal lahir: Beijing, China . 20 april 1989'_

''1989? dia seumuran denganku rupanya ''Sehun sedikit terkejut setelah mengetahui usia Luhan , ia fikir gadis itu masih berusia 18tahun-an karna wajahnya yang terlalu muda , ia terkekeh pelan setelah perkiraanya meleset jauh.

' _Lulus pada Beijing No.4 High School Tahun 2008'_

Sehun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ia teringat sesuatu tentang Beijing , ia kembali melanjutkan membaca lembar kertas itu dengan teliti

' _Kau masih ingat padaku kan ? Oh Sehun?'_

Tiba-tiba saja suara luhan beberapa saat lalu, terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, ia meyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, lalu sedikit mendongakan kepalanya

 _'Xi Luhan_ ' Sehun menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali , ia meremas pelan kertas yang habis dibacanya tadi , ia benar-benar tidak merasa asing dengan gadis ini , namanya , wajahnya , sikap acuhnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pasti sudah di lupakannya , dan juga Beijing yang mengingatkannya akan suatu hal.

''Sebenarnya siapa kau ini Xi Luhan?''

 **# # #**

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya Sehun langsung bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya , ia melirik arlojinya yang sedang menunjukan waktu pukul 8 malam , ia telat untuk makan malam , tapi tak masalah , ibunya pasti akan menyiapkannya makan malam lagi.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya , Sehun tak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung memasukan mobilnya di bagasi samping rumah.

''Aku pulang'' Sehun membukan pintu rumahnya ,melihat seisi rumahnya yang tampak sepi tak berpenghuni, ' _mungkin mereka semua sudah tidur'_ gumamnya dalam hati ,

Sebelum Ia memasuki kamarnya , Sehun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur dan melihat apakah ada sedikit makanan yang tersisanya untuknya .

Saat sedang meminum segelas air putih , Sehun melihat sesosok bayangan gelap yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapurnya , Bayangan itu makin mendekat , Sehun melebarkan bola matanya , tubuhnya menengang kalau saja sosok itu tidak segara menyelahkan lampu dan menyerukan namanya.

''Sehun apakah itu kau?''

Sehun membuang nafas lega '' Eomma kau mengagetkanku''

'' apakah aku mengagetkanmu?'' sosok bayangan hitam yang ternyata eommanya itu , berjalan mendekatinya.

''Tidak juga'' * _Percayalah ini hanya pencitraan ,_ Sehun meletakan gelas kosong itu di samping di Despensernya.

''Benarkah? aku fikir aku melihat bahwa tubuhmu mulai menengang , lalu kau berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa saat kkkk''

''Eomma'' Sehun mendelikan matanya

''Okay-okay '' Wanita itu menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara tawanya , tetapi tetap saja suara itu sampai ke telinga Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah ''Eomma , Berhentilah tertawa''

''akan kucoba kkkk''

Sehun membuang nafas gusar. '' Eomma aku lapar''

''Kau belum makan? '' Wanita itu berhenti tertawa melihat Sehun menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. '' Tunggulah di meja makan , aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu''

Ibu Sehun langsung menyibukan dirinya di dapur , sementara Sehun mulai berjalan menuju meja makan.

20 menit penantian Sehun untuk makan , kini sudah terbayar dengan suguhan sup ikan, dan daging teriyaki yang di hidangkan hanya untuknya .

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun mulai menyantap makanan itu ,sedangkan Ibunya hanya melihatnya dengan menopang dagu di hadapannya.''Aigoo , cara makanmu tidak berubah sejak kecil kkk , pelan pelan saja semua makanan itu hanya untuk mu''

Berbicara masa kecil , membuat Sehun mengingat hal yan hampir saja ia lupakan tadi .

''Eomma ,kau pernah bercerita padaku bahwa kita pernah tinggal di Beijing bukan?

''Ya , ada apa? ''

'' Berapa lama kita tinggal disana ? ''

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya mencoba berfikir untuk beberapa saat '' umh berapa ya , setidaknya itu sampai kau lulus sma''

'' Apakah ibu masih ingat nama Sma ku?''

''Tentu saja , kau sangat sering berbuat ulah dulu saat sma , sehingga ibu sering di panggil ke sekolahmu , kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Beijing No.4 High School ''

 _Beijing No.4 high school? bukankah itu sekolahnya Xi luhan?_

Sehun menghentikan aktifitas makannya. ia meletakan sumpit makannya begitu saja.

''Sma itu adalah sma paling favorit di Beijing , ahh aku ingin melihatmu memakai seragam sekolah lagi kkk'' Ibu Sehun terus saja bercerita tentang masa – masa sekolah Sehun saat di Beijing tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah serius

''Eomma , apakah aku memiliki buku tahunan atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah itu?''Sehun menatap Ibunya serius .

'' Ada, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana kau meletakannya ''

Sehun mendesah frustasi , itu dia masalahnya , buku tahunan itu bisa jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Xi Luhan

''Yaa .. kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu ? apakah ingatan mu sudah kembali?'' Wajah wanita itu berubah terkejut.

''Belum, tetapi aku sedang mencobanya''

''ahh begitu''

Sehun bangkit dari kursi makannya , menyambar mantel dan tas kerja dan segera berlari ke kekamarnya di lantai atas , tanpa mengidahkan teriakan ibunya''Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan , terima kasih untuk makan malamnya''

''Yaa… habiskan dulu makanan mu Oh sehun'' percuma saja , Pria itu tidak memperdulikan panggilan Ibunya , membuat wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **# # #**

 _''Papa jangan sakiti mama hiks '' Seorang anak kecil berteriak histeris saat melihat pemandangan yang menakutkan di depannya , ia membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk meredam tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi._

 _''MENJAULAH LIHUA, WANITA JALANG INI MEMANG PANTAS MATI'' tanpa menghiraukan jeritan sang anak , sosok pria yang di panggilnya ayah ini tetap melakukan tindakan kejinya pada seorang wanita yang sedang merintih kesakitan._

 _Sedangkan di sudut ruangan sana , seorang wanita berambut panjang, berdiri termenung melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepannya , seketika tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh tak dapat di gerakan, ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun , ketika melihat seorang pria yang panggil papa selama ini , membanting tubuh seorang wanita yang ia ketahui adalah ibunya._

 _tak sampai disitu , ia juga mendang –nendang tubuh wanita itu hingga terkulai lemas , lalu ia menjabambak rambut panjang wanita itu dan membanting kepalanya ke tembok , darah segar berlinangan dimana-mana ,segala perkataan kotor dan sumpah serapah menjadi music pengiring dalam setiap adegan yang di lakukan papanya_

 _Wanita muda itu ,berdiri seperti patung , tak tahu harus berbuat apa , sampai suatu ketika sebuah jeritan panjang seorang wanita yang sedang di siksa itu membuyarkannya .'' LARIII LUHANNNNN LIHUAAAA LARIII , PERGI DARI SINI , CEP''- D-DUARRR_

 _Jeritan panjang itu berakhir dengan suara ledakan tembakan yang membuat seisi rumah di penuh bercak darah ._

 _'MAMAAAAAAAAA'_

 **# # #**

'MAMAAAAAAAAA'

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya , nafasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berdetak cepat , badannya bergetar , wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya memerah.

Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya , lalu mengusap wajahnya yang di penuhi peluh, ia melirik sekitarnya yang di batasi oleh jeruji besi , ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

''Oh Sehun, ku mohon…selamatkan aku hiks''

 **# # #**

Sesampainya di kamar , Sehun melebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar , mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjawab rasa penasarannya .

Ia membuka seluruh laci yang ada di meja pada kamarnya itu , ia mengacak-acak lemari pakainya , meraba-raba atas lemari yang penuh debu , tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan apapun.

ia berjalan lesu menuju kasur king sizenya , mendudukan bokongnya di pinggir kasur tersebut ,lalu mengacak- acak rambutnya frustasi '' aishh , dimana aku menaru buku itu?''

Ia terus mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana ia menaruh buku tahunan tersebut , sampai sebuah notice line mengalihkan pandangannya. ia melirik ponselnya tersebut dan melihat nama Byun Baekhyun berada di atas pesan itu.

ia mengambil ponselnya dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya , saat ponsel sudah berada di genggamannya , tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponsel itu ke lantai .

Sehun membuang nafas gusar sebelum berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselnya di bawah tempat tidurnya , ia meraba-raba kolong tempat tidurnya itu mencari –cari ponselnya dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah kotak besar yang entah apa itu isinya .

Ia mengerutkan keningnya , lalu membawa kotak itu keluar , sejenak ia melupakan ponselnya yang terjatuh tadi , ia melihat sebuah kotak bewarna biru muda yang sudah sangat berdebu , Sehun mengusap tutup kotak tersebut dengan tangannya mencoba menerka- nerka apa isi kotak ini.

Ia membuka kotak tersebut, dan menemukan banyak kertas, buku cattatan, sebuah boneka dan buku tahunan sekolah , _apa tunggu , buku tahunan sekolah?_

Sehun langsung mengambil buku tersebut tanpa memperdulikan barang-barang lainnya , ia mengusap cover buku tersebut yang bertuliskan 'BUKU TAHUNAN BEIJING NO 4 HIGH SCHOOLTAHUN 2008'

 _'Ini dia yang sedang di cari cari'_

Ia membuka halaman pertama yang berisikan ucapan-ucapan terima kasih , lalu ia membalik halaman berikutnya dan menemukan foto-foto siswa dan siswi yang tersusun berdasarkan abjad, ia langsung membolak-balik halaman yang berisikan nama-nama siswa yang berabjad O.

Matanya terpaku kesalah satu foto seorang siswa yang dibawahnya bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun'

Tapi bukan itu tujuan utamanya , ia mencari seseorang bernama Xi Luhan dan ia menemukannya di beberapa lembar halaman terakhir , matanya terpaku untuk kedua kalinya , ia melihat foto itu dengan serius , jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat , ia mengusap foto yang di beri garis berbentuk hati itu , _by the way_ siapa yang membuat garis hati disana?

Ia sudah menemukan Xiluhan pada buku tahunannya , yang memang bearti mereka memiliki hubungan pada masa lalu , tapi ia masih juga tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa tentang Xi luhan

''Xi luhan … siapa kau sebenarnya?''

.

.

.

 ** _BERSAMBUNG ..._**

 **Haii , sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karna udah lamaaa(banget) update ff ini;v**

 **Karna ff ini banyak mengandung unsur kedokteran dan hokum , aku harus belajar banyak dulu untuk itu;v , baca-baca buku dan blog etc lah , terus juga sibuk rl , blablabla ,dan aku juga baru menyadari beberapa kesalahkan aku di chap 1 ;v , sumpah itu malu bngt ,dan aku sedang berusaha buat ngedit itu , maklum lah ya chap itu aku kerjain semaleman suntuk sampe jam 5 pagi;v , jadi ya gitu tulisannya berantakan ,gajelas pokoknya**

 **terus juga ff ini kan buat event ya , dan salah satu rulesnya adalah min sampe chap 22 , dan aku ga tau bisa sampe sana apa enggak , karna prediksi aku ff ini Cuma sampe chap 10;v , karna kalu di panjangin lagi aku takutnya ini bakal jadi kayak sinetron yang ceritanya ga habis-habis ;v**

 **terima kasih ya buat yang udah sempetin review dan kasih kritikan ke aku , itu membangun sekali ^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH ATAS:**

Rly. . Oh. 2004. oohme614. keziaf, Tamu

Melihat Anda chap berikutnya ...


End file.
